


You Bury Me

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was his only sunshine. The only thing that made him happy. Now he is gone, what will he do?





	1. You Bury Me

“I loved you. You were the only good in my life; you were my light, my sunshine, my reason to live. I always had this thought in my mind. It’s really dark but true. I wanted to die before you. Why? Because I can’t think of a life without you, I don’t want to live on without. I can’t, I just can’t, it’s too much. 

We were always a pair and when one goes away then the leftover won’t be able to survive. I am a planet and you are my sun. I am the Yin and you are the Yang. I am the black and you are the white. Without one, the other would look different, out of place, alone. 

I believe there is this word the humans used to describe this feeling, this hope to die before their loved one because they simply can’t imagine a life without them. It is called Ya’aburnee. It literally means you bury me. I guess you could say that it is how I would describe us, well at least from how I see it. 

You would say no, please forget about me and move on. But I can’t, my life revolved around you. You would say that you believe in me. Then I would say no, I don’t believe in myself. You would say that after time, I would feel better. But here, that’s the funny thing… Time doesn’t seem to be healing these wounds. Time seems to be making it worse. 

Why did you have to leave me? I had it all figured out. We were going to get out of here, we were going to climb this mountain that we are buried under. We were going to see the stars, feel the snow that fall from the heavens, breathe in the fresh air that blew from everywhere. We were going to live a good life and then when I felt that I have fulfilled my duties; I was going to be the first to leave. 

But no, no that human just had come along and take everything from us. Including you. Bro, I don’t know how to deal with this. I don’t think I can do this. I guess this is what I get for thinking all those things. I guess by thinking I can go first and leave you alone was really selfish of me. And now this is my punishment. Karma of my sins. 

What was I thinking; I can’t possibly leave you alone. You’re my little brother and I can’t force you to deal with my fears. You were so innocent; you don’t even understand death properly. You would be more lost than me. I guess now then I have to be strong for the both of us. That kid is going to have one hell of a bad time for messing with my brother.”

And that’s why I guess I came here. I know I won’t be able to stop you, but this is just purely revenge for what you have done. This is your final judgement for you actions and I say you are a serial murderer. Don’t you know that someone’s love can make them stronger? And you know what, I have an unlimited source of love. Why and how? Boy, you ask a lot of questions. It's because I loved him, he was my only family left. And I can tell you right now, he doesn’t believe in you anymore. Now come at me, D I R T Y B R O T H E R K I L L E R.


	2. The same... but different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time something went wrong... he died first. You couldn't find the tall one anywhere, well until you reached the corridor.

You walked into the corridor. Sun was shining through the windows, illuminating the room with a warm, saffron hue. The place was empty yet; there was a heavy tension in the air. You sensed that a pair of eyes was on you but you are sure that there is no one here. You gripped onto your weapon tighter as you finally heard footsteps. Out of end pillar came the familiar silhouette of him. 

Then there was the familiar smell of tomato sauce. The skeletal figure loomed threateningly a few feet in front of you. His eye glowed with the same fierceness as his brother’s when he was here in that very position. He talked in the same tone of monotone as his brother too. He seemed so calm but inside you could clearly see that he was falling apart. How interesting, they share the same habits. 

“Human,  
Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings.  
Feelings like…  
The joy of finding another pasta lover,  
The admiration for another’s puzzle-solving skills,  
A desire to have a cool, smart person think you are cool.”

Boring, this is all the same dialogue that you have heard before. You rolled your eyes as you waited for the battle to begin. You guess some of outcomes were just plain disappointing. But there was something about him that seemed different. 

“These feelings…  
I can hardly imagine what it must be like to feel that way.  
Do you know why I can’t feel that way?” 

His eyes quivered for a second. He reached to his hip were a blue hoodie tied tightly around it. Before he could touch the dusty, old thing, his hand hesitated and then retracted. Now this was more like it, something new…

“Do you know what you have done?  
You made them all disappear,  
The Queen, Undyne, Mettaton, Alphys and…  
And my brother… S a n s… he’s gone…”

Tears streamed down his face, his bones shivered at the very thought. You guess that you have truly broken him. Who knew all you needed to do to destroy the “Great Papyrus” was by spreading a little dust on the people he loved. Your expression lay unchanged on the outside but in your head, you were laughing. 

“I must capture you,  
I will do it for them so you won’t hurt anymore people.  
Power, popularity, prestige… none of that matters anymore.  
Do you why?  
Because everyone’s dead. They’re all dust”

And with that the room went dark and his magic glowed different shades of blue behind him. It was a mix of dark blue and cyan. Dark blue for honesty and cyan for patience. None of which are true anymore. He doesn’t have any more patience or loyalty for you anymore. Nor does he believe in you anymore.

“You know what. I pity you.. Lonely human…  
After all, you have just messed with the wrong skeleton.  
I, The Great Papyrus, will be your… R E A P E R.”

The old, naive Papyrus is gone and now is going to strike you down without feeling any remorse towards you what so ever. In front of you was a revenant, a creature that seeks revenge to those you have done them wrong in the afterlife.

Finally you let out your true emotions to him, but it seems he doesn’t accept it. Funny, he never did. Well, it’s a shame since he still looks like easy prey. But just as you began, out of nowhere came a beast’s skull that blasted you into oblivion. 

This is going to be interesting… it also seems that he has being hiding some secrets, his true potential… Must run in the family. Welp, curiosity killed the cat and that cat is you. But there was still more to explore so you went back. Again and again and again. The saying is true, “The calmest people fight the hardest” 

=)

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make anyone sad? -_-
> 
> Undertale and the characters in this story (Sans and Papyrus) are all by Toby Fox  
> Story was written by me (HelloGoodbyeHuman)


End file.
